Zero Absoluto
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Estou disposto a desistir do posto de shaman king. O fogo é o único capaz de derreter o gelo, que aceita por um preço. [final alternativo, HaoAnna]


**Zero Absoluto**

"Estou disposto a desistir do posto de shaman king."

Os olhos de Yoh se arregalaram diante desta afirmação. Seu irmão não podia estar falando sério, simplesmente não podia. Não quando ele tinha o torneio nas mãos. Todos os outros competidores juntos não teriam forças os bastante para derrubá-lo, mesmo que quisesse fazer um pacto de união.

"Estou disposto a desistir de tudo isso," Repetiu Hao, sorrindo zombeteiro da reação do irmão. "por um preço."

"Qual?" Respondeu Yoh, inseguro. O que o homem mais poderoso do mundo poderia pedir? Tesouros? Mais poder? Algum outro espírito da tribo Patche, talvez?

Hao fez um meneio de cabeça.

"Anna."

**X**

**Gelo, ela era como gelo.**

**Anna Kyouyama era a única pessoa na terra capaz de intrigar, surpreender, e por isso mesmo a única capaz de fascinar Hao Asakura. Ela não era como os outros humanos. O seu jeito frio, imaculado, intangível, afastava a maioria das pessoas, mas ele jamais pertenceu a nenhuma maioria.**

**Afinal, ele era como o fogo: o único capaz de derreter o gelo.**

**X**

"Admito que não esperava que você aceitasse."

Anna olhou por cima de seu pote de arroz, fixando os olhos opacos no homem à sua frente, mas sem dizer nada.

"Eu fiz aquela proposta ao Yoh como uma espécie de teste. Estava muito interessado em descobrir sua reação: você era racional o bastante para saber que não havia outro jeito de me impedir de chegar no trono, mas igualmente teimosa para se vender." Ele provocou mansamente.

"Todo mundo tem seu preço." Anna respondeu, fria. "Você pagou o meu. Só isso. Agora, se eu puder voltar a comer..."

"Eu não sabia que você era tão altruísta." Hao fingiu não ouvir. Ela estava fria demais, muito próxima do zero absoluto. Talvez, inflando uma chama de ódio dentro da moça, ela derretesse de dentro para fora? "São só humanos estúpidos."

Valia a pena tentar.

"Quem disse que estou sendo altruísta?"

As sobrancelhas do rapaz franziam conforme ele tentava entender. A expressão dela continuava vazia quando completou:

"E já que estamos falando de altruísmo, permita-me citar que você desistiu do trono pelo qual lutou por mil anos em troca de uma só pessoa."

"É diferente. Eu fiz isso por mim mesmo."

"Eu também, então cale a boca."

E continuaram a comer em silêncio. Hao pegou-se sorrindo consigo mesmo: de fato, ela era um mistério. E o fogo teria que ser muito maior para derreter um gelo da espessura daquele que ela erguera em torno de si.

**X**

**Uma chama de ódio não poderia derretê-la, porque ela não queria ser derretida.**

**Isso ele descobriu apenas com o tempo e a experiência. Quanto mais a provocava, mais a temperatura dela caía. Então, ele teria de fazer com que ela aceitasse de bom grado, mas isso jamais poderia ser feito com uma chama de ódio.**

**Apenas com um outro fogo, bem diferente.**

**X**

Anna não se lembrava da última vez que tinha sido abraçada.

Os braços de Hao Asakura nunca pareceram tão fortes quanto pareciam agora que repousavam sobre os ombros dela. A princípio, o shaman sentiu que ela se assustava, a coluna pondo-se no lugar, as mãos gelando na ponta dos braços. Depois, imperceptivelmente, Anna soltou o ar que segurara nos pulmões e permitiu que os ombros relaxassem.

"O que está fazendo, Hao?" Ela perguntou, séria. Mas não havia a costumeira ferocidade nas palavras. Ele começou a brincar com uma mecha do cabelo louro.

"Você disse que eu não entendo nada de sentimentos. Pois bem, tentei entender os seus e percebi que queria ser abraçada."

Delicadamente, ela se afastou. Não adiantava usar movimentos bruscos com Hao, da mesma forma que não adiantava tentar impor nada—ela era o tipo que adorava dar ordens, e ele adorava desobedecê-las.

"Pois se enganou. Eu não tenho nenhum desejo de ser abraçada."

Mas quando ele procurou o olhar dela, não conseguiu encontrar.

"Todos têm o desejo de ser abraçados, Anna, até mesmo aqueles que desdenham disso." Hao respondeu, mansamente. "Ou, antes, principalmente os que desenham disso."

"E certamente você é a pessoa certa para falar do que todos desejam." Ela ironizou na defensiva. "Ou talvez pense compreender o que eu desejo."

"No primeiro dia, Anna, você me disse que não estava aqui por nenhum tipo de altruísmo." Os olhos dele brilharam de divertimento quando ela recuou. "Isso não quer dizer que compreendi muito bem o que você queria quando te tirei daquela vida?"

A itako não respondeu, mas Hao riu de uma piada não dita quando ela deixou o cômodo.

**X**

**Anna sempre sentiu uma certa empatia por Hao, porque eles eram inversos.**

**Embora fria e distante por fora, ela sempre fora uma mulher devota em suas paixões e persistente em suas convicções. Hao, ao contrário, embora estivesse sempre cercado de seguidores e travasse lutas ardentes, no fundo estava constantemente isolado dos outros por uma parede de gelo.**

**Dizem que os opostos se atraem, isso ela confirmou.**

**X**

A noite estava gelada lá fora, o vento batendo forte nas janelas. Anna, sentada diante da tv, assistia um programa qualquer, sozinha. Ela não gostava do uivar do vento. Era triste, sozinho, não ia a lugar nenhum nem dizia nada.

Mas fazia com que ela se sentisse a pessoa mais solitária do mundo.

"Agasalhe-se direito, hoje." Hao entrou na sala de repente e jogou um cobertor ao lado dela. Anna olhou de relance a lã, mas depois desviou o olhar para a tela de novo. Ele suspirou. "Prefere se aquecer com alguma outra coisa?"

"Estou bem, obrigada." Respondeu, seca.

Mas não pode negar o quão reconfortante foi quando, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, Hao conjurou uma pequena chama entre as mãos.

A expressão dela relaxou, e seus olhos negros, normalmente foscos, refletiram a pequenina chama entre os dois. Hao sorriu-lhe: "Melhor assim?"

Responder a isso seria esperar demais da rainha do gelo, então ela apenas voltou os olhos para a televisão de novo. "Ringo vai cantar, daqui a pouco."

Ele se acomodou, perto o bastante para que ela conseguisse sentir o calor da chamazinha. "Isso vai ser muito bom."

E ficaram ali, num momento de comunhão silenciosa. Se o vento continuava uivando lá fora, nenhum dos dois ouviu: havia apenas o crepitar daquele pequeno fogo e canção que vinha da tv. A chama durou até a canção de Ringo chegar ao fim, quando Hao a apagou e levantou-se, anunciando que iria dormir.

"Boa noite."

Mas quando ele começou a se afastar, uma pequena sensação de perda apoderou-se dela. Não saberia dizer se do calor do fogo ou da presença do shaman.

"Durma bem, Anna-chan."

"Hao?"

Ele voltou-se, as sobrancelhas arqueadas numa ligeira surpresa.

"Se eu pedisse, você me abraçaria?"

Se ainda havia algum resquício de gelo em qualquer um dos corpos, ele foi-se, derretido no calor de um simples abraço numa noite fria.

**X**

**Depois de ter traído o HaoAnnismo com 'Belo Contraste' (HaoJeanne), eu apresento a vocês 'Zero Absoluto', minha redenção! #Oooh#**

**O tema da vez era_ gelo_, e como a Anna é muito comumente chamada de 'rainha do gelo', eu imediatamente percebi a oportunidade pagar meu pecado (?). Foi mais difícil do que eu imaginei. A fic começou com um propósito, terminou com outro e tudo virou uma grande confusão. Mas até que ficou tragável.**

**Bem, adiós, ainda tenho que escrever _livros_!**


End file.
